From the Mountaintop
by TheMurderBunny
Summary: Izuku sees things from the mountaintop, time doesn't obstruct his view. So then, what is the point of life, when he knows all that will happen. Just when he was sure he couldn't find meaning in life, he meets her. She will be his meaning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Inko Midoriya was concerned. Just earlier today, her little four-year-old had been playing with some other kids like a normal child. Then, in the middle of exuberantly recounting tales from playing 'hero' with the others, he fell silent.

It was odd, and totally unlike her son. He usually couldn't contain himself for more than a few seconds. But it had been a minute now, of her looking worriedly towards him.

It was almost scary, the way his normally vibrant green eyes had dimmed. The eyes that previously exuded passion, now dull and lifeless.

He was still breathing, his heart still beating. His temperature wasn't anything unusual, she had checked. Finally, after a few minutes of worrying, and just a few tears, Inko saw her son, Izuku, finally move again.

Relief washed over her. She was so glad that he was okay, she quickly forgot about the fact that he may be injured, and crushed him into a hug. Of course, him being all right didn't mean that he wasn't going to the doctor's later.

Izuku had no response to the hug, in fact, he barely seemed to register it.

"Oh, hello Mom." He said, his tone bland. His face betrayed no emotions. He was still staring in the same direction. Actually, Inko was sure that he wasn't even looking at her.

Worried, she grabbed his chin, and lifted it so that they would make eye contact. What she saw frightened her. No more were his eyes filled with childlike wonder at even the simplest things.

No, instead it was black. Nothingness. A void.

Shocked, Inko screamed and scrambled backwards away from her son, before realizing what she had done. She quickly got up and went towards him again, afraid that her reaction might have mentally scarred the poor boy. His own mother being afraid of him? She couldn't imagine what that would do for a child.

However, it soon became clear to her that Izuku had no reaction to her panic. He wasn't even startled by her scream.

Inko swiftly got up, and prepared herself to leave. "Let's go honey, we're going to the doctor's." She said in a sweet tone that was slightly quivering, by no choice of her own.

Izuku absentmindedly shrugged his coat on, it's red color clashing with his green hair. It wasn't that cold out, but Inko was worried for her son. They soon left the house, Izuku's feet seeming to have moved on their own as he stared at something Inko couldn't see.

…

Izuku was pondering over something. It was the things he could see now, although he wasn't really _seeing _them. It was something he knew. How did he know? He could see it.

In just a moment, he witnessed everything. The way things had been. The way things are. The way things inevitably will be.

The things he knew, saw, witnessed, they changed him. He was only four years old, so his beliefs didn't amount to much. But the things he thought he knew before, no longer mattered.

Free will? Nonexistent.

Gods? Perhaps. He supposed one could revere Chance as a god.

Happiness? _Why? Where?_ He already knew what was going to happen. How could he possibly derive happiness from such a thing.

He didn't want to do anything, nothing mattered anymore.

Be a hero? What is a hero? Every hero is someone else's villain.

Izuku then thought it was odd when he felt a subtle desire to… hoard gold?

He shrugged it off, it wouldn't happen in the future anyways.

What he _did_ know, see, in the future, is him with meaning. He couldn't understand it right now. He will when the time comes, though.

Now, they were in the car, heading to the doctor. He wouldn't solve anything. He would make many, incorrect, assumptions. There would only be a few things learnt from this meeting, and they would be fairly obvious.

…

The doctor was perplexed. Looking at the symptoms of the boy, and the check-ups they had run, there was nothing wrong with him. That was when he noticed the boy's birth date. He would be just a few months over four years by now.

That was it, it was the thing every child waited in anticipation for.

His quirk.

Although, that brought up another question. What was it? It didn't look like anything they had seen before. What would cause someone to completely shut down their emotions.

"Mrs. Midoriya, it seems as if this is an aspect of his quirk manifesting. Is it alright with you if we run a few more tests. They won't harm him, it's just to determine what the quirk is." Said the doctor kindly towards Inko.

Inko still looked worried, but she accepted with a nod. The doctor then used a few odd gadgets on Izuku. She only recognized a few common devices. The doctor asked Izuku to do a few simple actions. He did them without even blinking. His eyes never wavered from a single spot in the room.

After the examination. The doctor summed up the results for Inko. Izuku had greatly increased strength, on par with a teenager. Izuku's heart was also pumping more blood with more strength than anything he had ever seen. It was, according to the doctor, a wonder his body could even handle the strength of the pumps. Also, his breath was substantially hotter than it should be capable of. It was suggested that this could perhaps be a precursor to fire-breathing, given Izuku's parentage.

However, it also seemed that these came with the drawback of shutting off his emotions. The doctor said it most likely had something to do with him not being able to control his quirk just yet. Inko was asked to give it time, assuming that with more control he would slowly recover his emotions.

…

Inko gave it time. Years, in fact. Izuku was now 10 years old. He had grown to be slightly above average in height, with a powerful build. He wasn't bulky, his muscles seemed like the kind formed from constant practical use. They weren't though, his body naturally grew this way.

His eyes were still dimmed, but his mother could see how much more responsive he was now. He would still occasionally stare off into the distance, at something only visible to him. It disturbed most people, the lifeless look he always kept. However, Inko had come to accept it as a part of her son, and something she would love no matter what.

This month, school was off, so Inko had made plans to go on a vacation of sorts. It wasn't anywhere particularly amazing, but she thought he would enjoy a few things there.

They had just arrived. The Mie Prefecture, it wasn't all that different from home. Inko looked past that, and figured that either way, the new experiences would do good for Izuku. She wished they could go to somewhere more amazing, but Inko only made so much money. This was her preferred place out of the limited choices she had.

Izuku idly looked at the surroundings, seemingly indifferent to them. He was, for he had seen all this before, in the future. Not that he would totally neglect all reactions.

Sometimes, he would give minute signals to express things that he thought normal people would feel. He did this solely for his mother. He didn't know why, but it was the one irrational thing about him. He would try to make his mother feel happy when he could. Even given the fact that just expressing his emotions could do this, it still proved a difficult task for Izuku.

After all, the only real emotion he felt was his love for his mother. She had even spent the meager amount of savings she had, just for this trip. Just so he would get to see something new.

When they got up the next morning, one day into the trip, Izuku had to force his most genuine smile to his lips. It was difficult, pushing the muscles to do something they were unused to. It was barely noticeable, and maybe a little obviously forced. However, when Izuku saw his mother's face light up, it became that much easier to smile.

Izuku was smiling at the suggestion his mother had given. They were going to take a cable-car up into the mountains. It was something they had done sparsely back home. Izuku knew it was because he would get a thoughtful expression on his face when on a mountain, and Inko tried to see it as often as possible.

…

Izuku looked at the others in the cable-car. It was mostly an act, for he already knew who they were, better than they knew themselves. However, when his eyes passed over a girl his age, he felt an odd pain in his chest. He wasn't sure why, after all, he had seen this scene before.

He knew in the future that he would seek out his girl constantly. Now he knew the first moment she stirred something in him. Of course, even though he had seen this before, it didn't mean he could understand his feelings at that time. For some reason, even without his future knowledge, he was sure the girl would continue to make him feel… whatever it was he was feeling.

He passively watched the girl talk to her parents, a wide, excited smile on her face. Her eyes shone as she marveled over the ground that was slowly growing distant. Her parents were kind people, and watched over their daughter with loving eyes.

At one point, she appeared right next to him, so that she could get a different view. As she did, Izuku's unnaturally keen sense of smell picked up on an appealing scent from her. It made his pulse quicken, though one wouldn't be able to tell from his face. He was confused by this, another emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Why was this girl affecting him so much? He pondered as he sneaked glances at her. Her brown hair, short and in a bob, wasn't anything particularly special. He supposed the ever present blush on her cheeks was unusual. Her warm brown eyes were fairly common, though the emotions behind them weren't.

What his eyes kept unconsciously slipping towards was her smile. Wide, happy, beautiful.

That thought stopped Izuku. He had never thought of anything as beautiful in the past. But this smile, it was what he wanted. If only he could smile like that, perhaps his mother would be happier. Perhaps he could feel happiness.

…

Ochaco Uraraka has been holding eye contact with a random boy her age for the past few seconds. She didn't think he realized it yet. His eyes were slightly blank, his face nearly absent of feeling. She could feel his eyes on her though, she knew he was looking right back at her.

She just kept the big smile on her face, and decided she should probably introduce herself. "Hi! My name's Ochaco Uraraka, what's yours?" she said exuberantly. She didn't have too many friends her age, so she figured it was nice to meet someone her age during a break.

Usually, she was working toward her dream of enrolling in UA, so that she could help her parents. Now that she was going on this cool little trip, it was nice to see someone who could be a friend.

"Oh… Hi, my name's Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

He said, almost shyly. Naturally, Ochaco didn't see this as something unusual. Izuku's mother, however, was doing a fantastic job at imitating a statue. The barely noticeable hesitation when giving his name out, and the few seconds he needed to gather himself before speaking. It was possibly the greatest display of emotions she had ever heard of from her son.

Deciding to leave it be, she simply smiled and discreetly watched the two kids talk.

Ochaco had spent the last few minutes regaling her new friend with random stories about herself. She paused when she noticed his lackluster reactions. Pouting just a little, she said to him, "Y'know, you _could_ show a bit more reaction than that." Her finger was pointing almost accusingly at him.

Izuku did something he had never done before. He blushed.

Inko nearly squealed from where she was watching the events play out. Her son was so adorable.

Izuku tried to say something, stumbling over his words as he did. "Well, it's not like it really matters. Anyways, are you going to be going for UA in the future? I know I will, I definitely want to be hero, and UA is the best place for that." Said Ochaco, quickly changing topics, and expectantly looking toward the green-haired boy.

Izuku wasn't sure when the conversation had switched to him, but he went with it. "Yeah, I think I will, being a hero doesn't sound too bad." He left out the part where he would only go if she did as well.

Ochaco beamed at his answer, then started excitedly telling stories of popular heroes. Izuku watched her smile as she told of Number 13 saving numerous people from a collapsing building.

He wanted her to keep smiling. He wanted to protect the smile she had right now. If he had to stand against even the strongest of villains to do so, he wouldn't hesitate.

He understood why now. Why he had found meaning in his life in the future. He would live for her, for that pain he felt in his chest when she locked eyes with him. That was his happiness.

**AN: This is something that just kinda happened after reading Grendel in English class. The releases for this will be just whenever I feel like it. Sorry...**

**In case you're confused, Izuku has the abilities of the dragon here. The main ability being his ability to see all of time. This hinges on the fact that in this story, there is already a set timeline, that can never be changed. Think of it as like one's destiny is preordained. Izuku already knows everything that will happen in this timeline.**

**Izuku will also be getting other dragon-like abilities. Fire-breathing was already hinted at. I was also thinking about the ability to grow wings, or in some way for him to fly. Also, what would you think of him being able to grow scales? Turn into a humanoid dragon? Or do you think he should stay human even when using abilities? Tell me what you guys think.**

**Although this story will **_**probably **_**be focused on Izuku interacting with Ochaco (I say probably because I have very little actual plans for this story), there will still be some badass moments in the future for him.**

**If you have any questions, PM me, or make a review. I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


End file.
